Victory?
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: Kinda my idea on what it would be like to be used as a meat shield... Laame summary I know but there's not much to say on this one. Sorry.  Rated M for mature. ;  No, there is some heavy language.


_Not the BIGGEST expert on Gears but I got this idea while playing the Gears 3 beta._

_And I AM aware that when you are used as a shield you are counted as dead BUT I kinda wanted to explore PAST the actual game play and kinda see what it was like to be a meat shield._

_Enjoy_

_I don't own Gears or any characters._

o.O.o.O

"Fucking piece of shit!" Anya cursed under her breath. She looked up to see the Kantus walking up to her coolly, as if it knew that she had jammed her gun and it had the advantage.

"Fuck" She cursed again and tried again to reload the worthless gun when she saw the Locust bring out its shotgun.

She took a few steps to her right still trying to reload her gun successfully before she met her doom.

Where were her teammates?

Anya took a dive for cover behind a small wall, though it didn't matter; one shot from the Locust's Gnasher and she went down.

She heard a hiss and could picture the gnarly smile on the Locust's face from its successful down.

She refused to be killed by this foul creature and began to crawl away, praying somebody would come to her rescue before she was executed by this smelly fuck. She crawled into the wall corner and started to pick herself up however it seemed more difficult than she originally thought it would have been.

She felt so weak. Her arms and legs were shaking uncontrollably and she could see her blood seeping through her clothes and armor and onto the dirty ground under her.

She bit her lip and pushed up onto her feet when she saw two oversized feet appear in her vision to her left.

"Touch me ugly and it'll be the last thing you do." She said through gritted teeth, she spat blood and spit to her side and on the Kantus' boots to rid her mouth of the metallic taste.

Probably wasn't the BEST idea she has had, it seemed to piss it off.

The Locust reached down to grab her neck and shoulder when another shotgun shot went off which hit it in the shoulder. She looked up at it but lost focus and fell back onto her knees.

Shots after shots rang behind her but she dare not look and instead tried again to pick herself up to hopefully help whoever was trying to protect her, however getting up was even harder this time around.

"Somebody help us!" She screamed, hoping somebody would hear and come help the two of them.

When no relief seemed to come she tried a different tactic. "Revive me!" She called to the other COG behind her, hoping that perhaps he could make his way over to her and pick her up quickly so they could both finish off the tough bastard.

The sound of a Retro Blade cutting into somebody filled the air. Her body tensed and she felt herself freeze, waiting to see who came out; which also determined her own fate.

Two hands grabbed her and pulled her to her feet but it wasn't helpful.

Anya felt the right hand cover her jaw and neck area, while the other wrapped around her chest.

"Let go of me you fuck." She yelled.

She looked at the corner of her eye to see Dom lying in a pool of his own blood. "Oh shit." She muttered.

She felt the Locust jerk her to the side to get her to look away. She struggled trying to elbow it or kick it in the shin but it didn't matter. Eventually she just gave up, becoming dead weight; if anything it might slow it down.

The Locust dragged her up past the clock tower, still no sign of ANY of her fellow COGS.

Were they ALL dead? Was she the only one left, if she even counted for being alive at this point with one twist of the Locust's hands and she was dead.

Her vision was becoming a blurred from all the blood loss coming from her chest and winced when the locust brushed against the wound with his arm.

Suddenly Baird came sprinting around the corner but stopped dead in tracks at the sight of her being used as a meat shield.

_Oh SHIT, I'm a fucking meat shield. _Anya huffed and rolled her eyes at the thought, _that's just demeaning._

There was a standoff between Baird and the Kantus from more than ten seconds, which was 9 seconds too long for her taste.

Finally Baird made a move, Anya remained perfectly still as he pulled the trigger; she pinched her eyes closed and waited for what was to come.

However he missed completely, not hitting either the Locust or herself.

"Baird c'mon!" She screamed.

That didn't help, instead the next shot hit her in the shoulder, "God damnit Baird!" She shouted in pain, the shot added to the blood loss and made her vision blur even more, she could have sworn she blacked out.

Apparently the Kantus had had enough and took a few shots of his own, each of them made contact with her comrade; dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh shit Baird." Anya said sadly.

The Locust continued to move forward when she heard footsteps behind the two of them and crossed her fingers, hoping that one of her own would come up behind this shit head and kill him but she was disappointed to see a Grenadier running past them with a smoke grenade at the ready.

It threw the grenade around the right corner to give them cover and as the two Locusts rounded the corner; using her as a shield. To her dismay instead of her team waiting for a clear shot instead they all opened fire into the smoke.

"NO!" She screamed as loud as her battered body would allow to, hopefully, stop the onslaught of bullets.

But it was too late.

She, along with the two Locust's were riddled with bullets and mowed down before anybody could hear her plea.

She fell to the ground with the Kantus still gripped her dying body.

As the smoke cleared the remaining COG appeared in front of her.

Cole.

"Oh Anya, girl what were you doing…?"

Anya gave him a hard look and tried to explain what her situation had been but all that come up was blood.

"Fuck." He cursed and knelt down at her side, taking her out of the grasp of the Locust and laying her down on the ground gently as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Anya looked down at herself to see how bad it was, but she didn't need more than a second of looking and a glance at Cole's face for her to know it was too late to do anything. "Shit." She said, but with it came more blood.

Cole shook his head and pulled his lips into a thin line, blood stained her teeth and lips making the usually beautiful COG look morbid. "I'm sorry Anya… I should have waited for a clear shot."

Anya nodded, though Cole didn't know if it was in understanding or agreement, with her it could have been either… or both.

"Damn gun." She breathed, that's what it came down to; if her gun hadn't jammed she never would have went down.

Before Cole could ask her what she meant she had passed, her eyes still looking lazily up at him and he shuddered and gently brought his large fingers up to her delicate face and closed them.

Without another word he stood and looked around Old Town and sighed, victory was theirs.

If it could be called that. All of his friends are dead. Yes the town was theirs' but at a cost.

Cole slumped his shoulders in defeat and walked back to the river, waiting to be picked up.

O.o.O.o

_Lame ending I know! But I didn't have anything better._

_Please leave a review._

_No flame please._

_But I welcome constructive criticism._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
